Forum:Connection between Infinite and its DLC
WARNING: SPOILERS BELOW I just played through the whole series but there are some points I can't understand. - First of all, at the end of Infinite, Elizabeths drown Booker to death before he can make the choice whether to accept the baptism or not, resulting in preventing Comstock and Elizabeth from existing. It means that there are no multi-dimensional Elizabeth created by being brought through the Luteces' Tear and got a part of her body separated. So in the BaS ep1, how can that Elizabeth still exists when Booker has been drowned? - Secondly, in the middle of BaS ep2, we can see Booker and Elizabeth in an elevator in Columbia from the perspective of Elizabeth. What I want to ask is, are the Elizabeth in BaS ep2 and the Elizabeth in the main game the same character? This troubles my mind so much. I really appreciate if anyone can clear that up for me. P/s : I'm not a native speaker so if you find it hard to understand my questions, I will try to make it clear for you. Thank you. :1 Elizabeth the Last Baptism due to her dimensional powers and that she is at the center of the (grandfather) paradox that eliminates all the Comstock realities. (She is too big/powerful to be wiped from reality as Comstock was) The "Booker" realities DO survive since the Booker we play as dies and takes every future Comstock with him. :2 The Eizabeth in both parts of Burial at Sea is the same Elizabeth that we traveled with in the game. --Solarmech (talk) 12:25, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :@Solarmech : How can it be possible for Elizabeth to see herself in Columbia as she drowned Booker, didn't she ? So the Elizabeth/Booker timeline should be erased right? ::One of the lovely (read: drives some people *%$ insane) things about time travel. ;) While from BaS Elizabeth's Point of View (and ours) the Last Baptism has happened, Booker is dead (or so Elizabeth thinks) and Columbia wiped from existence, from the POV of the people in Rapture, it has not happened yet. For them, the wiping of Columbia will not happen for some months, probably when the Siphon is destroyed and BSI Elizabeth and Booker leave. One of the side effects of Time being an Ocean in BSI (Everything happens at once, we only think it happens in a linear fashion). When Booker and Elizabeth leave Columbia for the Last Baptism either the tear to Columbia will vanish or maybe a tear to a different reality will take its place. Hope that makes it clearer. Time Travel does not make common sense to a lot of people. You may want to look at TV Tropes about time travel and all the paradoxes that come with it. sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:39, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::@Solarmech : Thank you for your answer, much appreciated :) ::- ::'time is an ocean' 'everything happens at once' -- THAT is not part of that defrocked Quantum Mechanics proposing a multiverse - as things HAVE to flow in a forward direction or that proposal is meaningless for what it was created to try to resolve (the wave vs particle issue). Why isnt THAT Elizabeth destroyed as she is a product of Bookers past which supposedly was wiped out. You cant have it both ways, and dont say anything about some god-like powers she has because anyones dandruff going through a Tear should make that anyone a 'god' too - if thats how it works (again not part of QM). Time travel is a fantasy and only makes sense in a fantasy story, unfortunatley they tried to tie it to real science (for the recognizable buzzwords) but it contradicts/is inconsistant with what those buzzwords actually refer to (TVTropes has a huge section on that too). 21:36, August 22, 2014 (UTC)